Flammes
by Fayliange
Summary: Tandis que les Winx commencent chacune leur nouvelle vie, l'univers de Magix s'apprête à connaître le revers de la célèbre légende du Grand Dragon. L'ultime décompte est lancé. Comment notre héroïne à la chevelure flamboyante fera-t-elle face à l'important dilemme qui s'impose à elle ? Quelle issue trouvée lorsqu'en parallèle un secret inavoué et oublié refait surface ?
1. Avant-propos

Avant-propos

* * *

Bonjour,

Je vous présente l'une de mes fan fictions sur la série _Winx Club_. Celle-ci me tient particulièrement à cœur. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'histoire.

Je rappelle que l'univers de base et les personnages existants dans le dessin animé d'origine ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'œuvre de leur créateur initial, **Iginio Straffi,** et lui sont donc siens.

Seuls les personnages imaginés par mes soins et l'histoire de cette fan fiction-ci sont de ma propre création.

À noter : les événements de cette histoire se déroulent après la troisième saison et le premier film.

Je vous invite dès à présent à lire le prologue.

Bonne lecture. ;)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_« Au commencement, un premier souffle, une première flamme. Ce jour où apparut le Grand Dragon. Cette légendaire créature qui régit, de son seul feu, la vie telle que Magix la connaît en notre actuel temps et telle qu'elle la connaîtra en un futur lointain. » _

Non. Ce n'était pas notre chère Madame Faragonda, expliquant, à la jeune héritière de Domino et de son pouvoir, la naissance de la Dimension magique. Ce n'était pas sa douce voix emplie de sagesse, mais le timbre rauque d'un vieil homme réputé du royaume, concentré sur son écriture. Ce vieux mage revêtu de sa longue et épaisse cape pourpre et de sa large capuche noire. Nous étions en l'an mille deux cent trente-cinq, en octobre, le deuxième jour du mois. Cet individu était décrit comme étrange, à travers son comportement et les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer – l'histoire du commencement. Il les écrivait dans ce qui s'apparentait à un ancien grimoire, à la couverture teinté d'un marron terne, à la reliure ornée de bronze et aux pages jaunies par le temps. Les derniers paragraphes qu'il rédigeait-là révélaient la naissance de la légende et de sa face cachée. Lui seul avait prédit cette dernière et personne ne l'avait écouté. De mauvais présages. Telle en était la raison. Ses dires étaient jugés dérisoires et mensonges. Le Grand Dragon ne pouvait être porteur de malheur, les habitants de Domino ne pouvaient se résoudre à croire cet individu qu'ils jugeaient devenu fou. C'était une profanation. Pourtant, ce jour-là, au dernier mot écrit dans son grimoire, le décompte fut annoncé.

Le temps s'écoula, les générations se succédèrent et sa divination se perdit dans les méandres des mémoires, ainsi oubliée de tous.

xxx

_ Curieux était le paysage. Un paradoxe se ressentait. Les couleurs étaient radieuses et harmonieuses, l'atmosphère calme et apaisé. Mais aussi merveilleux cet endroit fût-il, une sensation de froideur et de mort brisait cette image de paradis doux. Quel était donc ce lieu si mystérieux, étrange ? Pourquoi une telle inquiétude à son attention en dépit de sa beauté même ? _

_ Seule au milieu de ce vaste et semblant désert où l'école en vue semblait fantôme et les arbres, rassemblés, paraissaient former une épaisse et haute forêt, une jeune fille – dont la longue chevelure rappelait assurément un feu ardent – contemplait les horizons à la recherche désespérée d'une étincelle de vie. C'était non sans émotions qu'elle criait. Elle hurlait des noms ceux de ses amis, de ses anciens professeurs, entre autres. Pas de réponses. Aucune présence ni féerique, ni animale, ni végétale. Aucune vie ne se ressentait. Les grands yeux de la rouquine, ébahis et affolés – toute comme elle l'était – se mouvementaient, à droite à gauche, avant de s'emplir de larmes. De petites perles qui glissaient abondamment encore et encore le long de ses joues pâles. Elle avait compris. Elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle venait de réaliser. Elle savait qu'elle seule était responsable. En dépit de toutes prévenances, elle avait choisi de garder en elle son héritage. Elle avait pensé pouvoir empêcher qu'ils causassent la destruction de Magix et de ses habitants, qu'ils consumassent la moindre particule, la moindre essence de lumière. Hélas, elle n'avait rien pu empêcher. Elle était la dernière flamme animée en ces lieux qui n'étaient pas la Dimension magique telle qu'elle l'avait connue, puisque tout avait disparu, que rien n'existait plus, mais qui allaient être son Enfer à jamais. _

x

Horrifiée. Elle était horrifiée. Elle venait de se réveiller en sueur et brûlante. Elle avait tant chaud. Elle sentait la chaleur d'un four en son intérieur profond. Elle se sentait frissonner de peur. Affolée, elle dirigeait son regard en tous sens. Elle vit, dès lors, sa mère la reine Marion, qu'elle entendait enfin. Cette dernière lui demanda une énième fois si tout allait bien. Bloom, essoufflée et toujours paniquée, ne laissa échapper que deux mots.

« Mes pouvoirs… »


	3. I - Quand les signes apparaissent

**I – **« Quand les signes apparaissent… »

* * *

Sur le petit balcon de sa chambre, les mains posées sur la rampe joliment rosée, elle avait le regard vide et fixé sur l'horizon. Le ciel bleu sans presque aucun nuage, le soleil qui rayonnait, la douce brise de vent rafraîchissante… La journée s'annonçait belle. Joie et enthousiasme devaient être au rendez-vous. Seulement, perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux couleur flamme et aux yeux bleu clair, ne l'entendait pas ainsi et soupirait de temps à autres. Elle ne cessait de se demander s'il s'agissait d'une vision ou d'un très mauvais rêve. Tant était-elle ensevelie sous le poids de cette question qu'elle n'entendit pas sa mère approcher. Cette dernière, inquiétée par les pensées et les préoccupations soudaines de sa fille – qui la faisaient dernièrement prisonnière – tenta de lui dire à nouveau que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus. Mais la jeune rouquine ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle défigea son regard de l'horizon pour le porter sur sa chambre qu'elle regagna avant d'en sortir et de quitter le palais. Sans doute avait-elle besoin de prendre l'air et de marcher, seule.

XXX

Sur une certaine planète de la Dimension, dans un sombre atelier en un lieu assez reculé de la foule, une femme, âgée peut-être d'une trentaine d'années, écrivait. Un en-tête, une adresse particulière… L'écriture d'une lettre, vraisemblablement. Revêtue d'une longue robe simple et assombrie par l'obscurité de la pièce – dont seule une bougie servait d'éclairage – cette jeune magicienne avait de longs cheveux lisses d'un châtain terne et relevés en un haut chignon. Ses mots sur le papier… Elle peinait à les écrire tant rendaient-ils officiel l'événement si craint dont elle avait espéré qu'il n'arrivât jamais. Ainsi, une si grande flamme dans un si petit corps allait tout consumer.

XXX

Magix. Gestes et paroles effarées partaient en tous sens. Face à l'immensité de la fissure, foule il y avait. Pour sûr, les conséquences qu'elle engendra furent importantes : un bâtiment à demi écroulé, des blessés, des morts. Panique et affolement étaient là. Que diable s'était-il passé ? Catastrophe naturelle ? Surnaturelle ? Qui pouvait le dire, pour l'heure…

Parmi tout ce monde agité, quatre jeunes filles tentaient de se frayer un chemin. Quatre jeunes amies qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, étaient encore étudiantes à l'école des fées. Cheveux blonds, châtains, bleu nuit et brun, on reconnaissait évidemment Stella, Flora, Musa et Layla du club des Winx. Que de difficultés étaient-ce de passer et circuler avec l'immensité de la foule. Mais après maintes esquives, nos jeunes héroïnes parvinrent enfin à sortir et à s'éloigner de ce rassemblement soudain.

« Quel monde ! Souffla la princesse de Solaria.

-Quelle catastrophe, tu veux dire ! Corrigea la fée des fleurs.

-J'allais le dire aussi… Il me fallait reprendre mon souffle après tous ces efforts pour s'éclipser de là…

-À votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rétorqua la chanteuse et musicienne.

-C'était un vieux bâtiment… Proposa Stella.

-Ce n'était pas un phénomène naturel, poursuivit la grande sportive. Quelque chose l'a provoqué.

-Oui, l'ancienneté du bâtiment.

-Stella a peut-être raison. »

La discussion s'arrêta. Les filles aperçurent Tecna et lui firent, dès lors, signe de venir les rejoindre. Évidemment, elle avait au loin remarqué la foule toujours aussi agitée et avait entendu la nouvelle. Quelle terrible catastrophe !

La discussion dériva peu après sur leur jeune amie qu'elles n'avaient pas vue depuis un moment : Bloom. Que devenait-elle ? Il fut vrai que cette dernière année, chacune des filles était retournée à sa propre vie. Layla et Stella étaient retournées sur leurs planètes respectives Musa, Tecna et Flora enseignaient à Alfea quant à Roxy, elle venait d'y vivre sa première année. Cela était donc agréable pour elles de se revoir de temps à autres, histoire de s'échanger les nouvelles expériences de leurs vies bien qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas par un heureux évènement. Mais toujours était-il qu'aucune n'avait parlé à la belle rousse récemment. Aussi fallait-il profiter des grandes vacances qui commençaient pour lui rendre visite.

XXX

Domino. Au sein du vaste bois du royaume, Bloom, fidèle à cette même réflexion quant à son dernier rêve, marchait les yeux rivés et perdus sur l'immensité de la nature recouvrant l'endroit. Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit une présence. Très vite, elle crut apercevoir une ombre passer devant elle et disparaître aussi subitement qu'elle apparut. Bloom pressa le pas jusqu'à courir comme pour la suivre. Elle s'arrêta à l'approche d'une falaise et distingua, dès lors, une personne. Une jeune femme. Sa longue robe se voyait claire maintenant, blanche et teintée d'un bleu pâle sur les bords. Elle contemplait la vue que le haut de la falaise lui offrait. Elle se tourna, doucement, vers celle qui l'observait.

« Excusez-moi, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda la fée du feu du Dragon. »

L'interpelée ne dit rien. Elle regardait Bloom. Sans aucun mot prononcé toujours, elle lui adressa un sourire peiné. À peine Bloom commença-t-elle à avancer vers elle, qu'elle fut prise d'un mal de tête brutal, tant, qu'elle en vint à s'agenouiller. Des flashs lui apparurent des visions floues, puis des visions plus nettes. Elle voyait Magix et ses habitants, ressentait leur panique et leur douleur. Elle voyait le bâtiment, la fissure, les blessés, les morts. Elle voyait tous ces éléments se brouiller en elle. La jeune femme se contenta de la regarder avant de disparaître dans une épaisse brume blanche. Là, Bloom sentit son mal s'évader mais perdit connaissance. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Cette jeune mage, était-elle responsable de son mal être imminent ?

Le crépuscule s'installait doucement et avec magnificence le soleil couchant donnait une large palette de couleurs pâles parfaitement assemblées. Quel spectacle très beau à voir. C'est par cette fin de journée annoncée et par ce début de soirée tombée, que la jeune princesse de Domino se réveilla.

« Bloom, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? S'inquiéta à nouveau sa mère.

-Hm… Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. On t'a retrouvée inconsciente dans le bois.

-J'ai eu… une sorte de vision. J'ai vu ce bâtiment à demi effondré à Magix et… Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Il se passe quelque chose, c'est ça ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses !

-C'est que je ne veux pas t'inquiéter.

-M'inquiéter de quoi ?

-Ce que tu as vu : le bâtiment, Magix… Ça s'est vraiment passé.

-Comment ?

-Ce matin, d'après les informations.

-Sait-on ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

-Non, pas encore. Bloom, tu m'inquiètes sérieusement.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai des visions qui s'avèrent réelles. J'en ai déjà eu par le passé.

-Certes, mais là ça semble devenir trop dangereux à mon goût. »

La reine Marion avait raison, jamais encore les visions de sa fille ne s'étaient révélées aussi fortes, au point de la blesser ou de lui faire perdre connaissance. Qu'en était-il de tous ces récents évènements ? Qui était cette jeune femme apparentée à une magicienne ?

XXX

Dans le ciel, au soleil levant, des vibrations se ressentaient et s'entendaient : un vaisseau survolait les diverses terres de la Dimension magique. Couvert en partie d'un rouge plutôt voyant, ne fut-ce pas là un vaisseau d'anciens élèves de Fontaine Rouge ? Les cinq amies de la jeune rouquine s'étaient décidées à lui rendre visite accompagnée naturellement des Spécialistes. D'ailleurs, que devenaient-ils ? Riven, Timmy et Hélia s'étaient chacun installés à Magix avec leurs bien-aimées. Quant à Brandon et Sky – ce dernier n'étant malheureusement pas du voyage – l'un vivait avec sa princesse sur Solaria, l'autre vivait encore sur Eraklion, multipliant les allées et venues de sa planète à celle de sa dulcinée – difficile de vivre ensemble pour deux héritiers de royaumes différents, non ?

Après quelques heures de voyage qui parurent longues, voire interminables pour quelques impatientes, le vaisseau pénétra l'atmosphère aujourd'hui chaleureuse de Domino et en vint à se poser non loin du palais. Ce fut le roi Oritel qui accueillit nos visiteurs.

« C'est bien que vous soyez venus voir Bloom, dit-il après des salutations distinguées.

-Elle a des problèmes ? S'inquiéta Stella qui eut pressenti un souci dans les dires du roi.

-Eh bien, disons qu'elle nous inquiète un peu ces derniers jours.

-Comment ça ?

-Le mieux est peut-être d'en parler avec elle, répondit-il seulement. »

Tous entrèrent dans le palais et l'admiraient tout autant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avaient vu. Ils passèrent le hall d'entrée, montèrent les longs escaliers, atteignirent l'étage de la chambre de leur amie, puis arrivèrent jusque devant celle-ci. Stella frappa et s'annonça, précisant qu'elle n'était pas venue seule. Une voix indifférente s'échappa et leur laissa comprendre qu'ils purent entrer. Bloom ne sembla pas avoir prêté attention à l'annonce de sa rayonnante amie, elle était à nouveau dans ses pensées et n'avait pas vraiment entendu qui ses visiteurs étaient. Mais à leur entrée, elle eut la surprise de voir ses amis en se détournant de sa fenêtre.

« Ah, c'est vous ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un élan de joie. Je suis désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. C'est bon de vous revoir !

-C'est bon de te revoir aussi. On est venu aux nouvelles.

-Mais dis-nous, qu'est-ce qui peut te plonger ainsi dans tes pensées, au point de ne pas avoir reconnu la voix de Stella ? Demanda Flora.

-C'est vrai, ton père nous a dit que quelque chose te tracassait, ajouta Musa.

-Descendons et allons faire un tour, je vais vous expliquer. »

Ils sortirent du palais et marchèrent en direction du bois. La journée était un peu plus fraîche que les précédentes, le vent soufflait davantage par moment, mais l'air y était encore agréable et le soleil au beau fixe malgré la présence de quelques épais nuages. Bloom entraîna ses amis sur le Chemin des Lumières. Il était appelé ainsi en raison de la dispersion drôle des arbres, des buissons et des rochers qui dirigeaient en conséquence la lumière d'une étrange façon néanmoins magnifique la lumière se reflétait en de multiples lignes se croisant et convergeant jusqu'au dessous du haut de la Grande Falaise. Ce chemin était alors le plus éclairé du bois, il baignait dans la luminescence. Quelques paroles s'échangèrent, notamment sur les derniers potins manqués par Bloom. La conversation dériva ensuite sur l'incident en ville. Notre princesse de Domino eut un arrêt net.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mon père vous a parlés de mon rêve et de ma vision ?

-Il n'a pas été si explicite, non.

-J'ai eu une vision, peu de temps après que ça ait eu lieu. La vision de ce qu'il s'est passé sur Magix. Et je pense que c'est lié à ce mauvais rêve aussi, j'ai l'impression que c'est en fait une sorte de prémonition, c'était bien plus réel que tout rêve ou cauchemar que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à maintenant et je sais que je suis sujette à des visions. Bloom s'arrêta de parler et se sentit vaciller à nouveau, prise d'un vertige. Son mal ne dura que quelques secondes.

-Bloom ? L'intéressée prit une inspiration et reprit.

-Ça va.

-Non, ça ne va pas. Clairement pas, insista Stella.

-C'est bizarre. J'ai ressenti la même douleur avant la catastrophe, une douleur moindre qu'après mon rêve mais quand même.

-Et ce rêve, c'était quoi ?

-Eh bien… Je me retrouvais seule, non loin d'Alféa. Tout était calme et en même temps perturbé. C'était très étrange, je ne ressentais aucune présence viable, c'était comme si tout avait disparu et je crois que c'était de ma faute. Elle s'arrêta une seconde fois, l'air monotone.

-Bloom, en quoi penses-tu être responsable ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre. Tout m'est venu si vite, c'est assez flou pour ce qui est des circonstances qui ont fait que tout disparaisse. Mais je crois que la cause a un rapport avec mes pouvoirs. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant.

-Es-tu certaine que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar ?

-Tout le monde me le répète, mais j'en pense tout autre chose. Je préfère m'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire.

-Tu as raison, la soutint Layla. Il vaut mieux s'en assurer. Au risque de peut-être chercher les ennuis là où il n'y en a pas. De plus, je reste persuadée que l'effondrement du bâtiment est de cause surnaturelle.

-Que voulez-vous faire ?

-Dans un premier temps, demander... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La discussion fut interrompue par le tremblement soudain de la terre. Tous furent couchés à même le sol tant l'intensité s'accrut. Cinq longues minutes à s'être vu secoué de tous les côtés et la secousse cessa. Après s'être demandé tour à tour si tous allaient bien, ils ne firent ni une ni deux et se mirent en route pour l'école des fées.

* * *

Bonjour,

Je vous présente aujourd'hui le premier chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous l'avez apprécié et s'il y a des coquilles à corriger.

Je pense poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

À bientôt. ;)


	4. II - Commence l'ultime décompte

**II – **« …Commence l'ultime décompte. »

* * *

Nos héros s'étaient envolés de plus belle pour l'école des fées. Les vacances s'annonçaient prometteuses en termes de missions. Les ennuis semblaient leur tomber dessus à nouveau, et qui sut ce qui allait leur arriver. Après un retour paru encore plus long que l'allée, ils finirent par joindre leur destination et s'y poser. Les Winx se rendirent de suite au bureau de la directrice qui, malgré les vacances, était restée à l'école, apparemment histoire de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tous ses documents. Les filles lui expliquèrent la raison de leur venue, mais leur interlocutrice ne sembla pas en mesure de leur apporter grande aide.

« Je ne sais que vous dire, jeunes gens. Nous n'avons guère de présomption quant à un éventuel phénomène surnaturel, leur avança madame Faragonda.

-Ne devons-nous rien faire, alors ?

-Le doute est là, soutint Layla.

-Madame, pour mon rêve…

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider Bloom, mais je n'ai malheureusement aucune réponse à t'apporter. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les pouvoirs d'une fée pouvaient nuire à ce point. Je ne vous empêcherais pas de mener votre enquête, mais je vous recommanderais de la prudence, finit-elle s'adressant au groupe. »

Les filles prirent congé de la directrice. Cette dernière les regardait s'éloigner, plissant les yeux lui donnant alors ce regard soudain méfiant et interloqué. Ne savait-elle vraiment rien ?

Certaines de nos Winx rejoignirent les Spécialistes au dehors, tandis que les autres se rendirent à la bibliothèque, rien de mieux pour commencer des recherches.

Les livres enchantés étaient vraisemblablement tous intéressants, néanmoins, difficile pour nos héros d'en rechercher un spécifique à leurs attentes. Heureusement que le lutrin était là pour leur faciliter la tâche. Malgré tout, il fallut plusieurs heures avant qu'ils n'arrivassent à trouver celui qui leur apporta enfin un renseignement utile à leurs yeux. _Lieux Vivants du Savoir_, tel était son intitulé. Ils présentaient, en effet, différents endroits habités par des esprits ou gardiens magiques qui rendaient l'espace vivant, comme la grotte du Miroir de Vérité qui avait, une fois, été très utile à Stella. Ainsi, de simples parois chuchotaient, des roches battaient intérieurement. Nos amis découvrirent alors l'existence du Temple des Vestiges. Un lieu disait-on en mesure de révéler ce qui eut jadis été oublié. Difficile de trouver son antre, en contre partie. D'après le livre, l'endroit était maintenu dans un autre espace-temps, quelque part dans la forêt de Magix, en coexistence avec la Dimension Magique. Plus de temps à perdre. Tecna scanna la partie du livre consacrée à ce lieu légendaire – bien entendu sous autorisation de la bibliothécaire et de la directrice. Tous étaient décidés à s'y rendre.

XXX

La forêt, qui entourait Magix et qui joignait les grands bois à proximité des écoles, étaient sans nul doute vaste. Ils se retrouvèrent confrontés au principe d'une foule de végétation et de flore. Ils avaient beau tenter, au moyen d'une technologie de haute qualité, de trouver l'emplacement exact du lieu pour qui ils se voulurent visiteurs, c'était en vain. Enfin, à moitié. Ils parvinrent malgré tout à déterminer une zone et y posèrent le vaisseau.

« Vos gadgets électroniques ont besoin d'une mise à jour, fit Stella, regardant Tecna et Timmy aussitôt que tous furent sortis.

-Ils sont parfaitement à jour, protesta la fée concernée par la remarque. L'endroit que nous recherchons doit être protégé de tout point de repérage.

-Très bien, comment le trouvons-nous alors ? Le livre ne mentionne rien quant à l'exacte position de cet espace-temps.

-Notre matériel technologique n'a pas localisé cet endroit par hasard.

-Tecna a raison, il doit y avoir des indices quelque part dans cet environnement, enrichit Bloom.

-Comment savoir ce qui nous conduira au temple ? »

La question que souleva Musa fit comme réagir l'environnement. Le vent se mit à souffler fort, si bien, que les arbres s'affolèrent grandement et que la poussière du sol terreux gêna brutalement tout le monde. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, tout au plus. Les regards convergèrent, dès lors, vers l'apparition soudaine d'une petite fille dont la translucidité lui accordait un aspect véritablement fantomatique. On distinguait cependant son allure ses cheveux étaient noirs, courts, coiffés en un joli carré plongeant, ses yeux emplis d'un bleu clair lui donnait un regard perçant, et elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et rouge, accompagnée d'un cerf-tête et de chaussures assortis. Elle fixait étrangement le groupe. Son regard semblait vide.

« Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ? Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? Demanda Bloom. »

L'expression ferme du visage de l'intéressée se changea lorsqu'elle dressa un sourire moqueur avant de partir en courant en laissant échapper un rire joueur. Sans attendre, tous la suivirent à tour de rôle mais elle était déjà loin devant eux, et pour une raison inconnue, plus ils continuaient de courir, plus ils se sentaient faiblir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne tombassent tous à terre, perdant connaissance les uns après les autres.

XXX

Après un lent retour à soi, des yeux s'ouvrirent et inspectèrent les alentours. Doucement, Bloom essaya de se relever. Sa tête tournait encore quelque peu. Elle retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et constata que ses amies et elles étaient seules, sans les garçons, face à un immense mur aux décorations mystiques. Chacune revint peu à peu à elle et toutes observaient le paysage. Les dessins gravés dessus présentaient d'étranges codes et symboles. Une des jeunes fées, frôlant ses mains sur le mur, déclencha un mécanisme. Un encadrement muré bougea à ce contact. Il se recula et bascula sur le côté gauche. Une ouverture se présentait aux filles. Un passage secret. Évidemment, après avoir franchi son seuil, les filles se retrouvèrent au sein d'un profond sous-terrain sombre et humide. Des égouttements se répétaient incessamment, ce qui pouvait fortement agacer les oreilles de certaines. Elles avançaient à tâtons, en file indienne. Allaient-elles trouver le temple au bout ? Où étaient les Spécialistes ? S'y trouvaient-ils déjà ? Elles avancèrent, à tâtons, en file indienne. La magie de la fée stellaire et lunaire leurs permettait de voir. Leurs pas résonnaient, il y avait de l'écho. Un petit moment s'écoula, elles aperçurent une lumière, droit devant elles. Celle du jour ? Le sous-terrain n'était peut-être pas si profond qu'elles le pensaient. Elles y étaient presque… Soudain, un rire retentit. Celui de la fillette rencontrée quelques minutes auparavant. Elles ne la virent pourtant pas. Ne voulant pas se laisser impressionner, elles continuèrent. Mais quelques instants passés et les premières se retournèrent, intriguées de ne plus soudainement entendre les pas des autres filles. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Bloom et Stella.

« Mais… où sont-elles donc passées ? S'interloqua Stella. »

Toutes deux appelèrent à maintes reprises leurs amies, sans réponses.

« Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Sans blague…

-Stella ! Continuons d'avancer.

-Sans même savoir où sont passées les autres ? Et les Spécialistes alors ? Nous n'avons même pas pris la peine de les chercher, eux aussi ! »

Bloom ne l'écoutait plus, elle avait repris le chemin du souterrain. Elle était déterminée au plus haut point dans sa marche. Stella, agacée mais ne voulant pas rester seule dans ce long couloir obscur et humide, poursuivit elle aussi l'avancée, derrière la jeune rouquine. Elles finirent par atteindre l'autre côté du sous-terrain qu'elles s'empressèrent de franchir. Elles furent aveuglées l'espace d'un instant, tant l'obscurité dans laquelle elles étaient fut intense. À leur grande surprise, elles se trouvèrent au sein d'un endroit regorgeant de mille couleurs et beautés. Un haut temple se dressait devant elles. Son entrée était soigneusement décorée de plantes, de fleurs et de petites cascades d'eau en tout genre. C'était exotique, le mot était bien-là. Soudainement, un vif reflet luminescent survint sur les diverses eaux de l'endroit. Une voix se fit entendre.

« Bienvenue au Temple des Vestiges, jeunes fées. »

Très vite, une ombre se dessina, puis une silhouette se distingua. Une femme vint se présenter.

« Je suis Naïa, oracle et gardienne du lieu.

-Enchantée, je suis…

-Bloom, princesse de Domino, héritière du feu du dragon sacré.

-Vous me connaissez ?

-Bien sûr. Je connais chacune de vous. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Les filles la suivirent, silencieusement, toujours admiratives de l'environnement. Elles pénétrèrent le temple. Le lieu était assurément propice à une grande énergie magique, tant bienfaisante que malfaisante. Naïa les conduisit jusqu'à un petit autel.

« Où sont nos amis ?

-À l'extérieur, dans votre monde. Les esprits habitant ce lieu sacré n'apprécient pas une trop grande compagnie de visiteurs. Ils aiment la tranquillité. Vous savoir toutes les deux ici est déjà beaucoup pour eux. Seules les personnes ayant vraiment besoin des lumières du temple sont autorisées à y pénétrer. »

Les filles étaient silencieuses bien que de multiples questions submergeaient leurs esprits. Stella brisa la première le silence.

« Aurai-je alors moi aussi besoin des lumières du temple, puisque vous m'avez autorisée à pénétrer les lieux avec Bloom ?

-En effet. Tu as été la première à connaître Bloom et à lui révéler sa véritable existence. Cela te donne une certaine importance pour les évènements à venir.

-Alors…

-Tes visions sont réelles et reflètent un avenir en péril.

-Comment…

-Je vois à travers les personnes qui présentent un danger quelconque. Il m'appartient de le faire. J'ai vu tes visions.

-C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. Nous aimerions savoir pourquoi mes pouvoirs menacent-ils la vie dans la Dimension Magique. Comment cela est-il possible et pourquoi aujourd'hui ? »

Naïa se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à un socle creux. Elle fit signe aux filles de s'en approcher également. Usant de sa magie, Naïa remplit le socle d'un concentré de magie.

« Voyez et écoutez, fit-elle. »

XXX

_« Nous sommes en 1235. En ces temps-là, à Magix, les magiciens étaient prisés de tous. On les respectait plus que toute autre créature. On admirait leur savoir, leur pouvoir et leur sagesse pour la plupart. On se vouait à leurs divinations et leur accordait une totale confiance. Cette année-là, un mage ancien proféra d'étranges et effrayantes paroles depuis son retour d'un long et lointain voyage. Mais ses congénères ne le prirent que pour un vieux fou, bon pour abandonner son titre de grand mage. Ils pensaient que la folie l'avait gagné. Terrible erreur. L'homme écrivit alors un ouvrage dans lequel il mentionna sa crainte quant à la prophétie qu'il était en train de proférer. C'était malgré lui. La prophétie disait ainsi qu'un jour venu, la lignée royale de la planète Domino mettra au monde un ultime enfant héritier du feu sacré du Dragon qui, enfermé dans ce nouvel être, atteindra son apogée et le corps de l'enfant, bien que grandissant, ne sera hélas incapable de contenir longtemps un si grand pouvoir. L'œuvre du mage découverte, les autres la lui volèrent et la détruisirent. Le magicien s'exila. Personne ne sut ce qu'il advenu de lui. » _

Naïa enchaîna sur des informations claires et précises. Ainsi révéla-t-elle que le danger était imminent, que le décompte avait déjà commencé et qu'il restait moins d'une année avant que la prophétie ne s'achevât, le 2 octobre 2012, très exactement. Et lorsque Bloom lui demanda quelle solution avait-elle pour empêcher que cela ne se produisît, Naïa lui donna pour seule réponse la cession de ses pouvoirs, ce qui revenait à leur abandon, à jamais. Bloom ne sut quoi dire. Elle resta silencieuse, le souffle coupé par ce qui venait de lui être révélée.

* * *

Bonjour,

Un deuxième chapitre qui annonce le dilemme auquel Bloom devra faire face.

Quel avenir lui sera réservé ?

À bientôt pour le troisième chapitre. ;)


	5. III – Dilemme prophétique

**III – **« Dilemme prophétique »

* * *

Un amas de questions envahissait l'esprit de la jeune fée héritière de Domino. Ses pouvoirs… Comment pouvaient-ils être porteurs d'une telle destruction ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Devait-elle véritablement les perdre ? Les céder, les abandonner ? Non. Impossible. Ce choix ne lui était pas envisageable. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen. C'était impératif. Soudain, réagissant à la seule pensée de perdre ses pouvoirs et sa qualité de fée, Bloom s'empressa de quitter le temple et de s'enfuir là où elle le pouvait. Elle chercha une sortie, mais n'en trouva aucune. Elle n'aperçut qu'un petit passage étroit entre deux mûrs. Elle le franchit, voulant à tout prix s'éloigner de ces lieux où une personne voulut qu'elle abandonnât ce qu'elle avait tant espérer avoir dans sa vie : la magie. Non, jamais elle ne retournerait à son existence de simple terrienne, dépourvue de tout pouvoir surnaturel. Jamais ! Cela lui était impensable. Stella, qui avait accouru dès son départ, espérant la rattraper, s'arrêta à bout de souffle. Bloom n'était plus dans son champ de vision depuis un moment. Naïa sortit à son tour du temple, posément. Elle fixa la fée de la lune et du soleil et leva sa main gauche en sa direction. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et devinrent blancs, puis, son corps tout entier fut entouré d'une aura lumineuse, le temps de quelques secondes, le temps de renvoyer la jeune amie de Bloom auprès des siens. En un instant, Stella disparut des lieux. La luminescence qui enveloppait Naïa s'éteignit. L'oracle et gardienne des lieux plissa les yeux, son expression laissa présager un état d'esprit pensif. Que projetait-elle de faire ?

La surprise fut grande lorsque les amis de Stella la virent apparaître, comme par enchantement, devant eux.

« Où étais-tu passée ? S'empressa de demander Brandon.

-Où est Bloom, questionna à son tour Flora. »

Stella peinait à répondre tant était-elle encore retournée quant à ce qu'elle et Bloom avaient appris et au départ soudain de sa meilleure amie. _Où était-elle ?_ Lui avait demandé la fée des fleurs. Elle ne pouvait répondre et elle avait peur de ce que qui venait de se passer, de sa sortie instantanée du temple et de ce que Naïa pouvait bien projeter de faire.

« Bloom… est partie, lâcha-t-elle à voix à peine audible.

-Comment ça « Bloom est partie » ? S'interloqua Sky.

-Que s'est-il donc passé le temps où vous avez disparues toutes les deux ? »

XXX

De toute sa vitesse, elle courait. Sans savoir où elle allait. Telle emprisonnée, elle cherchait désespérément à s'échapper. À s'évader de cette prison qu'était l'idée de perdre sa magie. Tout autour d'elle n'était que noirceur et l'obscurité se voulait plus intense, à chaque pas pressé de la jeune fée. Où était-elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi s'enfuir ? Elle se refusait de faire face. Ce poids sur le cœur l'empêchait de se reprendre. Cette sensation et douleur de l'inévitable. Un ultimatum s'était imposé à elle, sans aucun autre recours apparent.

Intensément prise dans l'engrenage de sa réflexion semblant sans issue, Bloom se prit à trébucher au contact solide d'un quelconque objet. Elle se releva et fut stupéfaite de constater que rien ne se trouvait-là. Rien de visible, du moins. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. La noirceur était toujours omniprésente et de plus en plus oppressante. Soudain, une faible lueur apparut. Petit à petit, une forme se dessinait. _La petite fille. _Pensa Bloom. Oui, elle était-là, à quelques mètres, les yeux rivés vers les siens, l'air autant malicieux que quelques heures plutôt. Elle lâcha un rire joueur.

« Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ? Demande instantanément la fée. »

La fillette resta aussi muette que tantôt. En une fraction de seconde, elle se matérialisa devant la jeune rouquine. Elle lui adressa un énième sourire, sur lequel se dégageait un esprit narquois, avant de se volatiliser à nouveau. Aussitôt disparue, une brise d'air fraîche se fit sentir. Un vortex s'ouvrit et aspira notre héroïne.

XXX

Par-delà tout ce qui existait autour d'elle, tout ce qui s'y passait, la jeune fée lunaire et solaire s'en était retirée dans ses lointaines contrées qu'étaient ses pensées. Elle était enfermée dans une insoutenable réflexion. – Où était Bloom ? Reviendra-t-elle ? Quel impensable dilemme qui venait de s'imposer à elle ! – Stella avait cette sensation poignante, ce poids sur le cœur quant à ce qui allait survenir dans les jours à venir. Ce n'était pas à elle à qui l'on avait soufflé l'ultimatum, mais elle imaginait ce que sa meilleure amie pouvait ressentir à cet effet. Qu'allait choisir de faire Bloom ? Aller à l'encontre de la prophétie et se battre, ou renoncer à ses pouvoirs ? Ce dernier choix était pour son amie une violence incontournable et elle le savait. Elle avait mal pour elle, pour son fardeau naissant.

Sombrant dans ses inquiétudes, Stella mit un certain temps avant de revenir parmi ses amis – lesquels l'appelaient depuis déjà un bon moment.

« Stella, tout va bien ?

-Non tout ne va pas bien ! Lâcha-elle soudainement, sa voix résonnant comme agacée au plus grand étonnement de ses amis. Bloom se retrouve face à un ultimatum des plus grotesques et a disparu par-dessus le marché !

-Stella ! Nous n'y sommes pour rien, alors pas la peine d'élever la voix ! La réprimanda Musa, n'appréciant aucunement le ton employée par la princesse de Solaria. »

Stella ne releva pas la réprimande de la fée de la musique. Elle ne fit que détourner son regard qui suffit à la compréhension des autres : mieux valait la laisser tranquille.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée. Le vaisseau se posa dans la cour de l'école Alféa pour y déposer nos fées et garçons. – Par ailleurs, que devenaient les Spécialistes ? Timmy travaillait à son compte, dans l'informatique, à Magix. Sky s'occupait bien évidemment des affaires de son royaume, aux côtés de son père qui le guidait et l'épaulait dans sa tâche de gouvernance. Riven et Hélia étaient les seuls à être restés à Fontaine Rouge non pour y devoir étudier encore mais pour y enseigner, aux côtés de Codatorta. Quant à Brandon, il s'était installé au château de Solaria, pour vivre aux côtés de sa belle et participer à la vie royale avec les obligations que cela pouvait impliquer.

Bien que les garçons prissent à nouveau place dans l'aventure aux côtés des Winx, nos cinq fées étaient retournées par la situation. Elles ne pouvaient même pas compter sur leur ancienne directrice pour les épauler et leur donner la voie à suivre. Celle-ci n'était en effet toujours pas rentrée à Alféa et le corps enseignants de l'école ne semblait pas disposé à leur venir en aide, sans qu'elles n'en comprissent la raison. – En vérité, la seule chose, que les professeurs avaient daigné leur dire, était qu'elles ne devaient pas chercher à intervenir. Que pouvait bien cacher une telle demande ? – C'était la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient sans Madame Faragonda dans un pareil dilemme et sans aucun soutien des enseignants. De plus, la directrice avait toujours eu cette qualité d'apaiser les tensions au sein du groupe, elle en avait la faculté. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elles devaient agir par elles-mêmes. Seules face au compte à rebours de la prophétie réveillée.

Le groupe réfléchissait sur le chemin à suivre pour retrouver leur amie, lui apporter soutien et lui venir en aide – comme en tout temps le club des Winx avait su se serrer les coudes. Si tout le monde était absorbé à chercher des solutions, une des filles persistait dans ses réflexions de craintes et de douleurs. Elle en vint à se demander si elle tenait à rester au sein du groupe, en ces heures interminables, insoutenables à se soucier de sa meilleure amie. _Partir. _Ce seul mot traversa soudainement son esprit et balaya toutes ses autres pensées immédiates. Alors, dans un élan vif, elle se saisit de sa bague et invoqua son sceptre s'en retirer loin de tous et disparaître à son tour. Ses amis n'eurent aucun temps de réaction possible pour contrer son agissement soudain. Qu'allait-elle faire exactement ? Seule ?

XXX

Électrique. L'atmosphère était vive, énergique, électrique. Notre fée virevoltait, tournoyait, au sein du tourbillon qui l'avait avalée quelques minutes plutôt. Le magnétisme, dont elle était soudaine prisonnière, était de grande intensité. Bloom s'affolait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle voulait que cela cessât. Puis, le tourbillon l'éjecta. Enfin, cela s'arrêta. Un court instant seulement passé dans ce tunnel, ce passage, et cela lui parut pourtant être des heures à avoir tournoyé en son sein.

L'atterrissage fut brusque. Bloom s'en tira malgré tout avec seulement quelques égratignures, sa chute ayant été amortie par un buisson bien étoffé en feuillage. Elle se releva tout de même péniblement et se figea à la vue du paysage. Le dessin qui s'offrait à elle était magnifique bien qu'il dégageât une part de mystère. Elle se trouvait vraisemblablement au milieu d'une forêt. Elle ne reconnaissait pour autant pas l'endroit. Le lieu lui était inconnu. Elle se demandait ce qui allait l'attendre ultérieurement. Que se passait-il ? Où avait-elle atterri ? Était-ce en rapport avec la prophétie ? Quel lien y avait-il ?

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour,

Bloom est en fuite.

Stella en retrait.

Quelle tournure prendront les prochains événements ?

A bientôt. ;)


	6. IV - Brèche temporelle

**IV – **« Brèche temporelle »

* * *

Bloom restait figée sur place, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qu'elle découvrait. Elle scrutait les horizons, tentant ainsi de percevoir où elle se trouvait. Peine perdue. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Elle se décida finalement à bouger, entamant une marche à travers l'épaisse et intrigante forêt qui se dressait autour d'elle. Elle scrutait les environs. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, mais il fallait qu'elle découvrît ce pourquoi elle avait été envoyée ici.

Alors qu'elle avait entamé sa route depuis un petit moment maintenant, un rire retentit. Un rire que la jeune fée commençait à bien connaître. Elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que la petite fille était dans les parages. Cette dernière se décida à apparaître.

« Encore toi… Qui es-tu ?

-Poursuis ton chemin, mais méfie-toi, les ombres sont nombreuses ici.

-Comment ça, je dois poursuivre mon chemin ? Et que signifie cette histoire d'ombres ? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt me méfier de toi ?

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. À toi de voir, mais méfie-toi à nouveau, le temps joue contre toi. »

La fillette disparut, laissant Bloom en proie à de nombreuses questions.

XXX

Au même moment, dans l'enceinte de l'établissement orné des couleurs bleu et rose, une de nos héroïnes courait en tous sens. Elle longeait à grande vitesse les couloirs et dévalait les escaliers à toute allure. Elle se dirigeait en trombe vraisemblablement vers la bibliothèque, là où se trouvaient ses amies. Arrivée devant celle-ci, elle se précipita à ouvrir la grande porte du lieu où le silence était de rigueur. Cette entrée fracassante fit détourner tous les regards qui se posaient instantanément sur elle, lui intimant le silence avec leur air interrogateur quant à savoir pourquoi tant de raffut. Elle ne fit pas plus attention que cela aux personnes alentours, cherchant précisément son groupe d'amies qu'elle finit par trouver vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

« Flora ? S'étonna Musa de la voir dans état quelque peu affolé.

-Flora, que se passe-t-il ? Questionna à son tour la fée des fluides. »

Elle demeura sans mot, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ce fut alors entre deux respirations qu'elle lâcha quelques mots. Des mots qui laissèrent ses trois amies présentes perplexes : Stella avait disparu.

« Quoi ?! S'écrièrent-elles d'une même voix.

-Mesdemoiselles ! Réprimanda cette fois-ci la gérante de la bibliothèque, Mademoiselle Barbatéa.

-Pardon, s'excusèrent-elles en chœur, se dépêchant ensuite de quitter les lieux. »

Elles sortirent et reprirent aussitôt leur conversation en demandant de plus amples explications à Flora qui était parvenue à retrouver un semblant de calme.

« Comment ça, Stella a disparu ?! S'interloqua Musa.

-Elle a laissé un mot, s'expliqua la fée de la nature. Elle dit qu'elle se sent responsable de la situation de Bloom, reprit-elle. Elle explique aussi qu'elle aurait peut-être un moyen pour que Bloom puisse garder ses pouvoirs, mais elle préfère s'en assurer et seule pour nous éviter de nous mettre toutes en danger. »

Les filles ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Bloom avait disparu, sans qu'elles ne sussent ses intentions quant au dilemme et c'était maintenant au tour de Stella de disparaître pour aller contrer, seule, la prophétie. Deux de leurs amies n'étaient plus à leurs côtés, Madame Faragonda ne pouvait visiblement pas leur venir en aide et elles n'avaient toujours pas de solution au problème ni ne savaient-elle comment les prochains événements allaient tourner. Tout cela ne faisait que les inquiéter au plus haut point et de plus en plus.

XXX

Sur Eraklyon, marchant seul dans les couloirs de son palais, le jeune homme blond était pensif. Sky semblait préoccupé. Il était envahi de pensées aussi intenses les unes que les autres. Il n'avait encore rien montré, pourtant, il était fou d'inquiétude pour Bloom. Malheureusement, les choses n'étaient pas si simples, surtout en ce moment. Son père, Erendor, n'était pas aussi bien-pensant au sujet de sa dulcinée, particulièrement avec les récents événements. Lui, ne voyait que les côtés sombres de la situation et ne pensait qu'à la protection de son royaume. En vérité, son père avait ordonné à son fils de ne plus chercher à revoir sa belle rousse, persuadé qu'elle était néfaste et qu'elle causerait davantage de dégâts si on ne l'arrêtait pas. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et son fils, tout jeune roi qu'il était à présent, se devait de protéger son royaume ses responsabilités étaient maintenant plus importantes. Néanmoins, Sky ne pouvait l'oublier. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard ne pouvaient s'estomper. Ils étaient bien trop forts. Le jeune roi se retrouvait avec son propre dilemme, entre sa fonction de nouveau roi, sa mission de protection envers son royaume, et son amour pour Bloom, son irrésistible envie de la revoir et surtout de lui porter secours dans ce lourd ultimatum qui lui avait été posé.

XXX

Quelque part, en un coin reculé de sa planète natale, la jeune fée de la lune et du soleil songeait. Elle était là, songeuse, assise en tailleur sur un rocher situé au-devant d'une cascade. L'endroit était de toute beauté. De grandes falaises ornaient le lac et ses chutes d'eau majestueuses qui réfléchissaient la lumière du soleil. Les lieux étaient propices à la sérénité. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'en était pas retirée ici. La dernière fois devait remonter à la séparation de ses parents. Elle appréciait cet espace de liberté et de tranquillité. C'était son petit refuge à elle. Cela pouvait paraître étonnant de sa part, d'apprécier pareil endroit au beau milieu de la nature, puisqu'il se trouvait au cœur d'une forêt, mais elle l'adorait particulièrement.

Toujours aussi songeuse, elle réfléchissait. Elle était soucieuse. Elle se sentait mal. Mal de n'avoir rien dit. Mal d'avoir occulté, depuis toutes ses années, la prophétie. Sa rencontre avec Bloom n'était due au hasard. Le temps l'avait aujourd'hui rattrapé. Elle n'appréciait pas plus que cela d'être partie, d'avoir abandonné ses amies et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir s'expliquer à un moment ou à un autre. Elle avait peut-être une solution au problème de sa meilleure amie. Cela étant, elle n'était pas sans danger et mieux fallait qu'elle s'engageât seule dans cette prochaine aventure qui l'attendait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Son sceptre. Il avait de nombreux pouvoirs, mais il représentait également autre chose. Il était une clé. Une source de magie qui pouvait être un recours au dilemme de Bloom.

XXX

Des heures. Cela devait maintenant faire des heures que la fée de la Flamme du Dragon marchait au sein de la vaste forêt qui l'entourait. La fatigue et la soif la gagnaient. Elle choisit de marquer une pause, à la vue d'un cours d'eau pour se réhydrater et se rafraîchir. La chaleur était également au rendez-vous. Puis elle se posa, assise, elle remonta ses genoux et y enfouit sa tête. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait été envoyée ici et commençait à perdre en énergie et en volonté. De chaudes petites larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues. Elle avait reçu en l'espace de quelques jours à peine un trop grand coup. Elle peinait à comprendre pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il. Comment une telle prophétie avait-elle bien pu se perdre dans le temps ?! En cet instant précis, elle souhaitait n'avoir jamais connu le monde de Magix si c'était pour devoir le quitter un jour.

Tandis qu'elle perdait en force pour agir et se battre, une ombre passa en flèche derrière elle. Bloom en ressentie l'air qu'elle venait de brasser en passant à vive allure. Elle se redressa et se leva d'un bond, restant sur ses gardes. Elle se retourna et jeta de furtifs regards autour d'elle. Personne. Soudain, sans qu'elle n'eût le temps de voir quoi que ce fût venir, l'ombre surgit à nouveau et s'approcha de Bloom. La jeune fée lança aussitôt une attaque qui écarta l'ennemi. Sans plus s'attarder, elle reprit son chemin après s'être transformée, ce qu'elle préféra faire pour être en plus grande capacité de se défendre.

À peine était-elle repartie, qu'une mystérieuse lueur apparut en forme de petite sphère. Intriguée plus que méfiante, elle tenta une approche en tendant une main vers cette frêle lumière soudainement apparue. À son contact, Bloom ressentie une infime chaleur qui s'intensifia. La sphère s'agrandit et l'enveloppa, noyant ainsi Bloom dans une lumière aveuglante. Elle ferma instantanément les yeux. Peu à peu, elle sentit son énergie s'affaisser et son corps s'endormir. Elle fut subitement plongée comme dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se prit à rouvrir les yeux, elle constata qu'elle était à Gardenia, chez ses parents adoptifs et qu'elle ne fut pas stupeur en se retrouvant face à elle-même, endormie dans son lit. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Soudain, sa mère Vanessa entra, venue pour réveiller son « double » endormie. Bloom fut, tout autant, étonnée que celle-ci ne la vît pas. Ce fut alors qu'elle comprit. En voyant son autre elle s'agiter en tous sens pensant être en retard pour le lycée, elle comprit qu'elle revivait une scène du passé et que, manifestement, elle ne pouvait y être vue par personne. Pourquoi revivait-elle ceci ? Dans quel but ? Ayant retrouvé un soupçon de volonté et surtout curieuse de savoir ce que revivre cette journée pouvait lui apporter, elle décida de se suivre elle-même, en essayant de scrupuleusement se pencher sur tous les détails alentours.

XXX

Le son était incessant. La grande aiguille se balançait entre chaque seconde qui passait. L'envie d'arrêter ce bruit était vive. Le temps qui s'en allait lui rappelait sa lourde tâche. La mission qui lui fut jadis confiée ne lui plaisait en rien. Mais elle devait aller au bout, l'accomplir. Meara le savait. Elle finit par se défiger de l'horloge et lui tourna brusquement dos faisant ainsi virevolter ses longs cheveux ternes qu'elle avait lâchés. Prise d'un ressentiment étrange, elle émit de grands gestes et sortit de son atelier d'un pas élancé pour se rendre au bas de la falaise d'à côté. Elle partit entrevoir du nouveau à travers l'eau du lac. Elle était hydromancienne.

La nuit tombait doucement. La forêt s'assombrissait. Meara descendit la grande terre fébrile et parvint jusqu'à l'eau. Elle s'agenouilla devant la vaste étendue et s'engagea dans un rituel quotidien. Le liquide lui montra ce qu'il avait à lui dévoiler, une brèche temporelle ouverte tantôt.

« Non, impossible. Le temps ne doit pas être traversé, il ne doit pas en être ainsi. »

Meara poursuivit par quelques paroles qui suggéraient son inquiétude. Bloom risquait de ne pas pouvoir revenir… Bloquée dans un espace-temps, entre son passé et son avenir…

* * *

Bonjour,

Notre Stella est partie en retrait.

D'où lui vient cette culpabilité soudaine ?

Que découvrira Bloom en revivant le jour où elle sut qu'elle état une fée ?


	7. V - Rencontre

**V – **« Rencontre »

* * *

Bloom s'était mise en chemin pour se suivre et revivre cette journée appartenant à son passé. Observer tous ces instants quant à ce jour particulier était à la fois magique et perturbant. Ce premier jour où elle rencontra sa meilleure amie, Stella, et apprit qu'elle était, tout comme elle, une fée. Elle replongea dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle revit la scène où ses parents n'étaient pas en clin à ce qu'elle partît seule en vacances. De même, esquissa-t-elle un plus large sourire lorsqu'elle vécut à nouveau la scène où ils lui offrirent son vélo à la place du scooter qu'elle avait tant voulu avoir à l'époque. La jeune rouquine était ainsi en proie à une belle nostalgique. Néanmoins, celle-ci vira davantage à un sentiment mélancolique.

Lorsque son « double » appartenant au passé partit en balade à vélo, elle entreprit son chemin vers le parc de Gardenia. Elle se souvint que ce fut là-bas qu'elle allait ce jour-là. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas se suivre au pas près, l'autre Bloom étant à bicyclette et elle, à pied. Elle arpenta alors les rues de la ville, pressant tout de même le pas pour se mettre à courir ensuite, jusqu'à arriver à destination. Mais au moment de franchir le seuil du parc, une brise de vent glacée vint la surprendre dans sa marche. Elle frissonna à son contact. Puis, un rire se fit entendre. _Ce rire… _Pensa-t-elle suspicieuse. Elle le reconnaissait. C'était celui de la petite fille à l'aspect fantomatique.

« Montre-toi, avait-elle expressément demandé. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se répéter que la drôle de fillette apparut de nouveau face à elle. Elle avait une expression gaie, enjouée. Elle semblait s'amuser de la situation.

« Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ? Que veux-tu exactement ?

-Je te ramène sur le droit chemin, expliqua-t-elle de sa petite voix guillerette.

-Est-ce toi, qui m'a ramenée ici, dans mon passé ?

-Non. Je ne suis que ton guide.

-Mon guide ? S'exprima la fée. Vers quoi donc cherches-tu à me guider ? S'enquit-elle.

-Vers le chemin de la vérité, tiens. Si tu suis exactement tes mêmes pas de ce jour, jamais tu ne sauras. Si tu prends cette direction, dit la fillette pointant de son index un autre chemin, en revanche, tu découvriras une infime partie de vérité.

-Je dois te croire sur parole, j'imagine.

-Je te montre la voie. Ton choix t'appartient, à présent. »

La petite fille disparut comme elle était apparue, laissant Bloom, seule, face à la détermination de sa voie propre.

x x x

Stella avait maintenant quitté le groupe depuis maintenant une dizaine de jours. Elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie ni à ses amies ni à Brandon, ni à ses propres parents tout ce temps. Pas même ne fut-ce que pour leur signifier qu'elle allait bien, que rien ne lui était – encore – arrivé. Elle s'était engagée dans de profondes réflexions depuis son retrait soudain. Tout ce qui lui importait à présent, c'était venir en aide à sa meilleure amie. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait de cesse de se demander comment celle-ci allait réagir lorsqu'elle allait apprendre la vérité. Elle savait pertinemment que Neïa avait ouvert une brèche temporelle. Elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Bloom n'apprît la mission qui lui avait été confiée, quatre ans plus tôt. À ses pensées, elle se remémora sa rencontre avec la gardienne du Temple des Vestiges comme si elle datait de la veille.

x x x

_ La fin de l'année scolaire d'Alfea avait sonné. Stella venait de rater sa première année. Doublante. Oui, elle allait devoir refaire son année, à la justesse de son renvoie – lequel son père avait permis de l'éviter. Malgré ses airs enjoués et sa gaité infinie, la déception était ce qu'elle ressentait de plus fort en cet instant précis. Oui, elle n'était pas vraiment une excellente élève et l'école en elle-même n'était pas ce qui la passionnait le plus, mais elle voulait, avec détermination, aller jusqu'au bout et devenir une fée accomplie. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à apprendre. Elle n'avait pas de facilités particulières et sa concentration était difficile à maintenir pendant les cours ou au moment de se pencher sur les devoirs. Elle avait sans doute besoin d'aide, mais se sentait quelque peu honteuse et préférait donc cachée ce sentiment aux yeux de tous et garder un soupçon de fierté. Alors, elle était toujours tout sourire et transformait la situation en un parfait humour. _

_x _

_ Elle était assise, en tailleur au milieu de son lit, chez elle au palais de Solaria. Elle songeait, réfléchissait, méditait sur sa situation. Puis, un déclic. _Non_, pensa-t-elle. _Ce ne serait pas juste_, se dit-elle ensuite. D'un autre côté, personne n'allait le découvrir, si elle restait discrète. Après tout, elle n'allait qu'en avoir recours rien qu'une frêle petite seconde. Rien qu'une once d'étincelle magique. C'était décidé. Elle allait le faire. Elle allait l'utiliser. La magie. Oui, elle allait faire appel à elle pour pallier ses échecs scolaires. _

_ Elle avait fini par trouver. Un sortilège. _Ce n'est pas parce que j'en utilise un seul, que je deviendrai comme ces pestes de sorcières… _Essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Alors, elle suivi les instructions. Elle plaça les instruments dont elle avait besoin autour d'elle, après avoir dessiné un pentacle inversé sur lequel elle se plaça en son centre. Puis, elle lu. Elle récita l'incantation – laquelle était dans une langue morte et qu'elle avait pris soin de traduire grâce à la magie. Une brise venteuse. Un sifflement. Soudain, une fine fumée noire l'enveloppa. Cela devait certainement marcher. Une voix. Un appel. Celui de son nom. Qui était-ce ? Elle se rapprochait. La fumée tournoya et au centre de son mouvement circulaire, un visage apparut. Neïa. _

x x x

_Neïa. _À ce nom, à ce visage remémoré, à cette voix ensorcelante, Stella revint soudainement à la réalité. Oui, elle avait conclu un pacte avec elle. Elle l'aidait, à travers la mission qu'elle se vit confiée, en retour de quoi, elle pouvait se voir obtenir des résultats convenables pour sa prochaine rentrée à Alfea. À cette époque, elle était persuadée de la bonne volonté de Neïa et qu'elle l'aidait pour une juste cause. À présent, elle reconnaissait la gravité de son acte, son erreur.

Malgré ses appréhensions, elle refusait de se résigner. Elle était aujourd'hui plus que déterminée. Elle était prête à combattre ce pourquoi elle avait été envoyée chercher Bloom. Elle allait défier le rôle qui lui avait été assigné et le détourner en faveur de son amie. Elle détenait la clé qui, selon elle, allait permettre à la fée de la Flamme du Dragon de pallier l'ultimatum qui lui avait été imposé.

Dans un geste vif, elle se releva et entreprit sa marche pour mettre en œuvre le plan qu'elle n'avait cessé de penser depuis qu'elle s'était retranchée dans ce coin de la forêt de Solaria qu'elle surnommait être son petit paradis secret.

x x x

Par-delà les vastes horizons qui couvraient la majestueuse école des fées, un vaisseau aux couleurs de Fontaine Rouge parcourait le ciel nuageux en ce début de saison automnale. Les Spécialistes et les Winx étaient toujours dans l'impasse quant aux récents événements. De plus, outre leur inquiétude grandissante quant à Bloom, tous s'inquiétaient aussi pour leur amie fée de la lune et du soleil. Ils avaient alors aujourd'hui mis le cape sur sa planète natale, direction le palais de Solaria.

À leur arrivée, ils s'empressèrent d'expliquer aux deux gardes venus les accueillir la raison de leur visite au palais royal. Après insistances et un peu de magie, ces derniers les conduisirent finalement jusqu'au roi Radius.

« Bienvenue chers Winx et Spécialistes. Que me vaut votre visite ? Auriez-vous des nouvelles de ma fille ?

-À vrai dire, votre majesté, nous sommes venus voir Stella, se lança Musa. Nous sommes inquiets. Elle est partie en ne laissant qu'une lettre spécifiant qu'elle aurait trouvé une solution pour aider Bloom. Voilà maintenant plus de dix jours que nous sommes sans nouvelles. Nous pensions qu'elle serait venue ici.

-Mais apparemment, vous aussi êtes sans nouvelles de votre fille, termina Tecna.

-Hélas, c'est exact. Elle n'est pas non plus avec sa mère. Je suis également inquiet et ai chargé mes gardes de la retrouver. Vous dites qu'elle serait partie pour aider Bloom. Où est votre amie ? Peut-être sont-elles ensemble, à l'heure même où nous parlons ?

-Eh bien, nous somme également sans nouvelles de Bloom, avoua maladroitement Flora.

-Peut-être que Stella la déjà retrouvée, souligna la princesse d'Andros. Nous devrions essayer un sort de localisation. »

Tous approuvèrent l'idée de la fée des fluides. Pour ce faire, un objet quelconque appartenant à la personne recherchée devait être utilisé. Nos héros demandèrent alors au roi la permission de monter dans la chambre de la princesse de Solaria pour lui en emprunter un. Sans plus de réflexions, le roi Radius émit son accord et, avant que le groupe ne vaquât à nouveau à ses occupations, il les mit en garde à propos de leur amie, Bloom. En effet, elle était aujourd'hui l'objet de discussions tendues entre certains gouvernements de Magix.

En vérité, le groupe espérait trouver plus qu'un objet utile pour le sort de localisation. Oui, ils cherchaient à présent à en savoir davantage sur les intentions de leur amie. Quelle solution avait-elle trouvé pour palier le dilemme imposé à Bloom ? Dans quel dangereux plan s'était-elle lancée ? Ils inspectèrent ainsi sa chambre. Musa manqua de glisser sur un vêtement au sol.

« C'est bien la chambre de notre Stella, rit-elle amusée, amicalement moqueuse.

-N'oublie pas que tu es aussi ordonnée qu'elle, ironisa Layla dans un rire accompagnateur au sien.

-Bien lancée.

-C'est vrai que parmi nous toutes, toi, Stella et Bloom êtes certainement les fées les plus désordonnées, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter la fée de la technologie. »

Le groupe se laissa ainsi aller à un fou rire, l'espace d'un instant. Cela, pour leur plus grand bien. Depuis la fuite de leur amie à la chevelure de feu et le départ de la fée du soleil et de la lune, tous n'étaient plus qu'en proie à une inquiétude grandissante un peu plus chaque jour.

Le sérieux revenu, Flora les interpela lorsqu'elle fut intriguée par une étrange lueur en provenance du troisième tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle entreprit de l'ouvrir et y découvrit un curieux petit coffret métallique noir, en forme de pentacle inversé. Lorsque la fée de la nature l'entrouvrit, une fine fumée noire s'en échappa. _Étrange. _Que cela voulait-il dire ? En enlevant entièrement la partie supérieure de l'objet, Flora se saisit de la feuille au papier jaunît, vraisemblablement par le temps, et la contempla, la montrant ensuite au reste de ses amis.

« Ça ressemble à une incantation.

-Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, affirma Layla.

-Cela ressemble à de la magie noire, constata Tecna.

-Mais pourquoi Stella aurait-elle besoin de ceci ? Rétorqua Brandon. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

-Peut-être a-t-elle été victime d'un sortilège.

-Tu voudrais dire qu'elle travaillerait désormais pour le compte d'une sorcière ?

-Mais cela ne correspond en rien à la lettre qu'elle nous a laissée. »

Le groupe était envahi de questions les unes plus dérangeantes que les autres. Que comptait faire Stella avec cette incantation ? Dans quoi avait-elle bien pu être embarquée ? Était-elle réellement sous l'emprise d'un mauvais sort ?

x x x

Figée. Elle était restée là, de marbre, ne sachant pour quel chemin opter. Lorsqu'elle se vit atterrir, quatre ans en arrière, au sein de ce qui fut sa maison seize années durant, elle avait pensé qu'elle devait se suivre elle-même. Ce, afin de percevoir un élément qui pouvait lui permettre de comprendre le fléau qui s'était abattu sur elle. Elle hésitait à présent. Les paroles de la curieuse enfant la traversaient encore. Devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse. Pour autant, son intuition avait été détournée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer ce mot que la fillette avait plusieurs fois prononcé : _la vérité_. Ce mot résonnait en son esprit comme un écho. Un pincement au cœur la ramena subitement à la réalité. Elle se ressaisit et opta finalement pour donner à la petite fille le bénéfice du doute. Elle allait prendre le chemin que cette dernière lui avait indiqué.

Elle emboîta de nouveau le pas, cette fois, moins pressé. Elle prenait soin de scruter les moindres recoins de l'horizon et des alentours.

« Je ne sais pas même pas ce que je cherche… Souffla-t-elle, dans un moment d'exaspération. »

Une brise de vent frais se fit une nouvelle fois ressentir. Elle se voulut moins intense que la précédente. Bloom pensa que la fillette allait réapparaître. Cela étant, aucune enfant ne vint, bien que la fée l'appelât. Ce fut alors que Bloom sembla comprendre que la brise la poussait vers le chemin. Elle poursuivit donc sa route, mais s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, lorsqu'elle vit, marcher à travers le parc, sa meilleure amie.

« Stella ? S'étonna-t-elle, surprise. »

_Idiote. _Se reprit-elle. Il ne s'agissait sûrement que de la Stella de cette journée passée. Néanmoins, Bloom remarqua un détail : elle n'avait pas encore été attaquée par Nutz, l'ogre des Trix à l'époque. Elle la revoyait alors quelque peu avant sa première rencontre avec elle. _Était-ce Stella que la petite fille souhaitait me faire revoir, à ce moment précis ? Pourquoi ?_ La jeune rouquine fut soudainement en proie à de nouvelles interrogations. Ce fut une sonnerie de téléphone qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle ne provenait pas du sien, mais de celui de Stella. Cette dernière décrocha et les curieux propos ramenés à son mystérieux interlocuteur laissèrent Bloom perplexe.

« Je serai bientôt arrivée. Je la ramènerai avec moi, oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle se décide à m'accompagner à Alfea. »

À peine avait-elle raccrochée, que l'ogre des Trix survint, bondissant sur la fée du soleil et de la lune. Bloom resta sans voix. Que cela signifiait-il ? Stella ne pouvait parler que d'elle. Aucune autre fée n'avait été trouvée à Gardenia à cette même période. Elle réalisa alors que leur rencontre n'était pas due au hasard, mais qu'elle avait été planifiée. Mais par qui ? Pourquoi son amie était-elle venue la chercher ? Et surtout, pourquoi le lui avait-elle caché ?

x x x

À la lisière des grands bois de Solaria, notre jeune princesse scrutait l'horizon, profitant ainsi de quelques derniers moments de liberté, avant de s'élancer dans un combat dont elle connaissait les risques. Elle clos ses yeux une minute, peut-être deux, prit ensuite une profonde inspiration et expira l'air en rouvrant ses paupières. Un regard déterminé s'était figé dans ses prunelles couleur noisette. Elle fit glisser sur son doigt sa bague magique et en invoqua sa transformation en sceptre et, dans une concentration de magie, elle disparut à travers un portail qu'elle eut ouvert avec son sceptre.

Lorsque sa traversée dans la brèche temporelle arriva à son terme, Stella se trouvait à nouveau au sein du parc de Gardenia. Elle emboîta pressement le pas, en direction de l'endroit précis où elle rencontra Bloom pour la première fois. Elle s'arrêta en chemin, à la vue de son amie. Cette dernière se retourna et resta de marbre. Toutes deux soutinrent mutuellement le regard de chacune. L'une cherchait réponses à ses questions, l'autre déterminée à réparer son erreur passée.

« Bloom ! S'écria la fée de la lune et du soleil.

-Stella, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue pour toi. Je…

-Pour moi ? Tout comme il y a quatre ans, déclara la jeune rousse, suspicieuse.

-Tu sais tout ?

-Tout ? Stella, j'aimerais des explications, s'il-te-plaît. Ce que je sais, c'est que notre rencontre n'est certainement pas due au hasard. En revivant cette journée particulière, j'ai découvert un détail que je ne connaissais pas jusque-là : j'ai entendu des brides de ta conversation téléphonique. Ce jour-ci, tu es venue me chercher. Pourquoi ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis venue pour toi, pour te ramener à Alfea. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais exactement, mais je savais que tu possédais un grand pouvoir en toi. Écoute, ce que je vais te révéler va sûrement te bouleverser, tu ne m'accorderas peut-être plus jamais ta confiance et je le comprendrais mais, s'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. »

Face au silence de Bloom qui marquait son incompréhension la plus totale, Stella poursuivit son monologue, lui racontant ainsi la vérité quant au jour de leur rencontre.

* * *

Bonjour,

Je m'excuse de l'espace temps important laissé entre la publication de mon quatrième et de mon cinquième chapitre. ^^'

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et à donner vos conseils sur des pistes d'amélioration.

Bonne lecture. ;)


End file.
